The Pagemaster (ThomasTenCents34526's Style)
ThomasTenCents34526's nineteenth spoof of The Pagemaster. Cast *Jimmy (from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) as Richard Tyler (Live-Action) *Skarloey (from Thomas and Friends) as Richard Tyler (Animated) *Dave Seville and Claire Wilson (from Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Alan and Claire Tyler (Richard's Parents) *Simon (from Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Adventure *Jeanette (from Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Fantasy *Scrat (from Ice Age) as Horror *Sir Robert Norramby (from Thomas and Friends) as Pagemaster *Captain Star (from TUGS) as Mr. Dewey (Librarian) *Lampwick (from Pinocchio) and Jano (from Rayman) as Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde *Dr. Eggman (from Sonic) as Captain Ahab *Oliver (from Theodore Tugboat) as Moby Dick *Klaww (from Jak and Daxter) as Long John Silver *Red Claw (from The Land Before Time) as Dragon *Various Kids as Neighborhood Kids Gallery Jimmy in Cartoon Network Commercial.jpg|Jimmy as Richard Tyler (Live-Action) Skarloey.jpg|Skarloey as Richard Tyler (Animated) Dave seville alvin 2015.png|Dave Seville Mrs_Claire_Wilson.jpg|and Claire as Alan and Claire Tyler (Richard's Parents) ALCM Simon 002 8K.jpg|Simon as Adventure Jeanette Miller in ALVINNN!!! and The Chipmunks.jpg|Jeanette as Fantasy Scrat.png|Scrat as Horror MainSirRobertNorrambyCGI.png|Sir Robert Norramby as Pagemaster Mr Captain Star.jpg|Captain Star as Mr. Dewey (Librarian) Walt-disney-screencaps-lampwick-walt-disney-characters-wallpaper-872813540.jpg|Lampwick as Dr. Jekyll GardienADMR.png|Jano as Mr. Hyde Dr. Eggman.png|Dr. Eggman as Captain Ahab Oliver the Vast.jpg|Oliver as Moby Dick Klaww_render.png|Klaww as Long John Silver Red Claw.jpg|Red Claw as Dragon Disney-festival-wallpaper-disney-characters-mickey-donald-princess-prince.jpg|Various Kids as Neighborhood Kids Movie Used *The Pagemaster (1994) Footage Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes *Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy's Big Picture Show *Specials Thomas and Friends *Four Little Engines (George Carlin) *A Bad Day for Sir Handel (George Carlin) *Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady (George Carlin) *Home at Last (George Carlin) *Rock 'n' Roll (George Carlin) *Special Funnel (George Carlin) *Steam Roller (George Carlin) *Passengers and Polish (George Carlin) *Gallant Old Engine (George Carlin) *Bye George! (Alec Baldwin) *Duncan Gets Spooked (Alec Baldwin) *Rusty and the Boulder (Alec Baldwin) *Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Dunkin Duncan (Alec Baldwin) *Rusty Saves the Day (Alec Baldwin) *Faulty Whistles (Alec Baldwin) *The Old Bridge (Michael Brandon) *The Refreshment Lady's Tea Shop (Michael Brandon) *The Runaway Elephant (Michael Brandon) *The Grand Opening (Michael Brandon) *Trusty Rusty (Michael Brandon) *Tuneful Toots (Michael Brandon) *Rheneas and the Dinosaur (Michael Brandon) *The Magic Lamp (Michael Brandon) *Skarloey the Brave (Michael Brandon) *Duncan Drops a Clanger (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas' Tricky Tree (Michael Angelis-UK) *Fearless Freddie (Michael Brandon) *Wharf and Peace (Michael Angelis-UK) *Missing Freight Cars (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day Out (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas and the Big Bang (Michael Angelis-UK) *Duncan Does it All (Michael Brandon) *Skarloey Storms Through (Michael Brandon) *Wash Behind Your Buffers (Michael Brandon) *The Man in the Hills (Michael Brandon) *Push Me, Pull You (Michael Brandon) *Don't Bother Victor! (Michael Brandon) *The Christmas Tree Express (Michael Brandon) *Luke's New Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Disappearing Diesels (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duncan the Humbug (Mark Moraghan-US) *Samson at Your Service (Mark Moraghan-US) *Runaway Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Case of the Puzzling Parts (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Great Discovery (Pierce Brosnan-US) *Blue Mountain Mystery (Michael Brandon) *The Switch (Mark Moraghan-US) *Santa's Little Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Afternoon Tea Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *Marion and the Dinosaurs (Mark Moraghan-US) *Samson at Your Service (Mark Moraghan-US) *Millie and the Volcano (Mark Moraghan-US) *Reds vs. Blues (Mark Moraghan-US) *Diesel's Ghostly Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sidney Sings (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Christmas Coffeepot (Mark Moraghan-US) *Over the Hill (Mark Moraghan-US) *Engine of the Future (Mark Moraghan-US) *Runaway Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Terence Breaks the Ice (Mark Moraghan-US) *Samson and the Fireworks (Mark Moraghan-US) *Hunt the Truck (Mark Moraghan-US) *King of the Railway (Mark Moraghan-US) *Tale of The Brave (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Great Race (Mark Moraghan-US) Alvin and the Chipmunks *The Alvin Show (1961) *Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983) *ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks (2015) *The Chipmunk Adventure (1987) *Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (1999) *Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman (2000) Ice Age *Ice Age *Ice Age 2: The Meltdown *Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *Ice Age 4: Continental Drift *Ice Age 5: Collision Course *Ice Age 6: Landscape Damage *Gone Nutty *No Time For Nuts *Scrat's Continental Crack-up *Scrat's Continental Crack-up: Part 2 *Cosmic Scrat-tastrophe *Scrat: Spaced Out TUGS *Sunshine *Pirate *Regatta *High Tide *Quarantine *Jinxed Disney *Pinocchio (1940) Rayman *Rayman 2: Revolution (Duke and Duke091's Version) Sonic *Can an Evil Genius Crash on Your Couch for a Few Days *Buster *My Fair Sticksy *Eggman Unplugged *Fortress of Squalitude *Double Doomsday *Eggheads *Guilt Tripping *Dude, Where's My Eggman? *Cowbot *Circus of Plunders *Unlucky Knuckles *The Meteor How to Succeed in Evil Without Really Trying *Don't Judge Me Dr. Eggman’s Tomato Sauce *Sleeping Giant *Hedgehog Day *The Curse of the Buddy-Buddy Temple *Let's Play Musical Friends Late Fees *Into the Wilderness *Eggman Unplugged *Chez Amy *Blue with Envy *The Curse of the Cross-Eyed Moose *Chili Dog Day Afternoon *Closed Door Policy *Mayor Knuckles *Eggman the Auteur *Just a Guy *Two Good to Be True *Beyond the Valley of Cubots *Next Top Villain *New Year's Retribution *Battle of the Boy Bands *Tails' Crush *Bro Down Showdown *Late Night Wars *Fire in a Crowded Workshop *It Wasn't Me, It Was the One-Armed Hedge *Robot Battle Royale *No Robots Allowed *Fuzzy Puppy Buddies *Designated Heroes *Role Models *Cabin Fever *Counter Productive *It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog *Tommy Thunder: Method Actor *Spacemageddonocalypse *Nutwork *Alone Again, Unnaturally *The Biggest Fan *Anything I Can Do, I Can Do Worse-er *I Can Sea Sonic's Fear From Here *In the Midnight Hour *Multi-Tails *Strike! *The Evil Dr. Orbot *Knuck Knuck! Who's There? *Mech Suits Me *FiendBot *Og Man Out *Knine-To-Five Knuckles *Blackout *Unnamed Episode *Robot Employees *Give Bees A Chance *Mombot *Muckfoot *Nominatus Rising *Eggman's Brother *Do Not Disturb *Robots From The Sky Part 1 *Robots From The Sky Part 2 *Robots From The Sky Part 3 *Robots From The Sky Part 4 *Flea-ing From Trouble *Lightning Bowler Society *Planes, Trains and Dude-Mobiles *Sticks And Amy's Excellent Staycation *Inn Sanity *Mister Eggman *The Haunted Lair *Return of the Buddy Buddy Temple of Doom *Eggman's Anti Gravity Ray *Victory *Three Men And My Baby! *Where Have All The Sonics Gone? *If You Build It They Will Race *Chain Letter *Vector Detector *Three Minutes or Less *Lair On Lockdown *You and I Bee-come One *Don't Make Me Angry *Eggman Family Vacation *Return to Beyond the Valley of the Cubots *Eggman: The Video Game Part 1 *Eggman: The Video Game Part 2: The End of the World *Tails' Magic *The Big Mess *Secret Hedgehog *Amy's Daycare *Kentrell's Take Over *Sonic in Dark Island *XD Card Problem *Don't Believe You *A Genius For a Worker *What's That Thing *Speed Kentrell *The Sibling Reveals *It's Singing Time! *Don't Give Up Tails *The Best Beach Party Day Ever *Sonic, Tails and Knuckles' and the Rock Bands *Fox vs Rabbit *Sticks Patent *Sally the Princess Acorn's Back! *Zooey's Secrets *Sonic Restaurant and Friends *Where is Tails? Part 1 *Where is Tails? Part 2 *Sonic and Sally's Big Adventure *Knuckles and the Master Emerald *Night Bat *Duplicates Collide *Omega's Back to Normal! *Hyper Showdown *Silver the Hedgehog vs Shadow the Hedgehog *Sticks and the Secret Island *Chaos in Town *Shadow of Panic *Rouge and the Shiny Jewel *Sonic Dance Show *Amy's Pink Tulip Flowers *Tails' the Great Talent Show *Please Forgive Me *Metal Sonic's Revenge! *Knuckles' Weight Training *Sally's Good News *Perci's Diary *Silver and the Show On *Blazeing Like Sunshines *Marine's Treasure Map *Sonic's Speed Dash *Valentine's Love Tails *Cream's Little Helper *Sonic and Friends Meets Cliff and Q-N-C *Metal Sonic's Out of Control *Dr. Eggman Mobile *Return of the Demon Part 1 *Return of the Demon Part 2 *Return of the Demon Part 3 *Return of the Demon Part 4: Sonic and the Forces of the Alliance *Here Comes Vector *Three Minutes to Spare *DogBot *Sticks' Craze Daze *Thumbs Up Sonic *Robot or Nobot *Blaze on the Loose *Coronation Day *Peace Out, Meh Burger *The Big Game *Sprinkling Like Stars *A Brave Swordsman *Royal Depression, Part 1 *Royal Depression, Part 2 *Blaze's Blossom Tree *Tails and Cream's Little Explore *Sonic and Sally's Fancy Dance *When Sonic Met Manic and Sonia Hedgehogs *Cosmo's Alive to Normal *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 1 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 2 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 3 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 4 Theodore Tugboat *Theodore and the Boat Bully The Land Before Time *The Cave of Many Voices *The Star Day Celebration *Escape From The Mysterious Beyond *The Hidden Canyon *The Lonely Journey *Return to Hanging Rock Jak and Daxter *Jak and Daxter 1: The Precursor Legacy (PlayStation 2) (ECDT1089's Version) Star Wars *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Scenes *The Pagemaster Part 1: Main Title/Jimmy's Fear *The Pagemaster Part 2: Acrophobia/Statistics *The Pagemaster Part 3: Mr. Captain Star's Library *The Pagemaster Part 4: Jimmy Finds A Rotunda/Knocked Out *The Pagemaster Part 5: Jimmy Becomes Animated/Skarloey's Journey Begins *The Pagemaster Part 6: Enter Simon/Giant Squid Attack *The Pagemaster Part 7: Jeanette *The Pagemaster Part 8: Horror Section/Meet Scrat *The Pagemaster Part 9: Lampwick And Jano *The Pagemaster Part 10: 'The Land Of Adventure' *The Pagemaster Part 11: Captain Dr. Eggman's Vast Hunt *The Pagemaster Part 12: Captured By Minions/Long John Klaww *The Pagemaster Part 13: Treasure Island/Mutiny *The Pagemaster Part 14: Jeanette And Simon To The Rescue/Simon Insults Scrat *The Pagemaster Part 15: Skarloey's Library Card/Simon's Apology *The Pagemaster Part 16: Fantasy Section/"Whatever You Imagine" *The Pagemaster Part 17: Red Claw/Simon And Jeanette's Courtship *The Pagemaster Part 18: Skarloey's Courage/Swallowed Whole *The Pagemaster Part 19: 'Look to the Books'/The Beanstalk *The Pagemaster Part 20: Skarloey's Conquest/Back to the Real World *The Pagemaster Part 21: Check Out/New Courage *The Pagemaster Part 22: Home At Last/A Happy Ending *The Pagemaster Part 23: End Credits/"Dream Away" Trivia *Skarloey will be hauling two red coaches and a red caboose throughout the entire movie. Category:ThomasTenCents34526 Category:The Pagemaster Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs